honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Twisted Metal
Twisted Metal is the 46th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Jordan Doll & Matt Raub. It parodies the vehicle combat video game series Twisted Metal. It was published on May 26, 2015. Twisted Metal ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Twisted Metal on YouTube "The franchise that lets you live out the murder fantasies you have when you're stuck in traffic!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Twisted Metal Script From "My Name is David Jaffe" comes a series with all the kooky fun of Wacky Races mixed with all the f***ed-up s*** from Saw that dares to ask, "What if the Mad Max movies took place at a Limp Bizkit concert?" Twisted Metal Before you see Mad Max: Fury Road, buckle up for the franchise that lets you live out the murder fantasies you have when you're stuck in traffic! And enter the Twisted Metal tournament, a vehicular deathmatch that bring NASCAR to its logical conclusion. from Talladega Nights America! F*** yeah! Select your car and driver from some of the most one-dimensional characters since Mad TV. Hey, I like Mad TV! Like, the devil Darkside, the devil Calypso, and Satan, who is also the devil Minion! Who ride around in their customized kill-mobiles like: a truck with guns Warhog; a taxi with guns Jacket;, a cop car with guns Outlaw; and an ice cream truck with guns Tooth! In the drivable deathmatch simulators that combine third person shooters, racing games and... Rob Zombie? Sure, Rob Zombie. Why the f*** not? Immerse yourself in a franchise so old, it can almost vote! That spans seventeen years, nine games, and five platforms featuring the balls-out fun of Twisted Metal 1-4, the dumbing down of Twisted Metal PS3, and Twisted Metal Black, the one that traumatized you as a child ['''Calypso':'' "...duty. An exorcism."] ''Ugh! Experience graphics that have run the range from great to passable to the colonoscopy footage of a dog that ate a blacklight poster! And rock out to a game soundtrack that's aged about as well as a fine pair of Jean Co. jeans! Man, the late 90's sucked! If you ever get bored of shooting at cars, unleash your road rage on stationary targets like the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, and a passenger jet full of innocent people...? Yikes! Too soon? So rev your engines for the Car-maggedon games that were way more fun than ''Carmaggedon and left millions of fans wondering, why don't they make car combat games anymore? Mario Kart battle mode sucks now. Come back Twisted Metal! Or at least throw some guns into Gran Turismo or something! Starring: Ghost Rider (If He Were Cool) Grimm; John Malkovich Doe; The Original Segway Axel; Thorin Oakenshield Zombie; This Sunday Sunday Sunday Tooth; The Gimp Black; They Took His Face... Off Face; Kevin Bacon Ray Stillwell; and Probably a Better Joker Than Jared Leto Tooth. Maximum Juggal-Overdrive ''David Jaffe: "There was a great shot of him just pushing the little, you know, five day old **** into the baptismal into the water and his little arms and chubby little legs are kicking around in there. He just shoving that thing in there."'' What is wrong with you, David Jaffe?! You created Mickey Mania over clip. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Twisted Metal ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Ben Pearson of Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "looks at the Twisted Metal franchise in all of its ridiculous glory. This should be a fun trip down a bullet-strewn memory lane for those of you who played these games." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathan Birch of Uproxx noted "The Twisted Metal games were ’90s as sh*t, but they were also a lot of dumb fun. I mean, they were basically a dark, gritty, Limp Bizkit-infused version of Mario Kart’s battle mode, so they couldn’t go too wrong. Sony has continued to be make occasional Twisted Metal games well into the 2000s, but it doesn’t really matter when a Twisted Metal game is released. They all feel like a product of 1998. So, hitch your pants down a few inches, crank up the Korn and enjoy Honest Trailers‘ skewering of the Twisted Metal series. Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Jordan Doll & Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailer For The TWISTED METAL Franchise '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Watch Honest Trailers Tackle The Late ’90s Apocalypse That Is ‘Twisted Metal’ ' - Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Vehicle combat games Category:Eat Sleep Play Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:SingleTrac Category:989 Studios Category:Incognito Entertainment